Parte de ellos
by BlAnWhiDe
Summary: AU. One shot. Me suelta y se pone de pie. Me quedo quieto viendo cómo se aleja. De pronto, parece recordar algo, y gira sobre sus talones, regresando velozmente. Se deja caer de rodillas y vuelve a abrazarme. —¿Te agrado?


**_Capítulo único_**

.

.

.

 _ **Parte de ellos**_

.

.

.

Allí está otra vez.

Lo veo a lo lejos, a esa persona, a ese humano de cabellos plateados y ojos azules.

Y me nota.

Sonríe, y mi cola se mueve sin que pueda evitarlo.

Alza un brazo, el derecho, y lo agita, saludando. Después me llama.

No sabe mi verdadero nombre, así que me apodó. No me gusta, lo odio, de hecho, pero respondo a su llamado y me acerco al trote.

Él se ríe y se acerca, dándome el encuentro a mitad de camino.

Sabe que no me alejaré demasiado de los bosques.

Coloca una rodilla en la nieve y la otra la estira hacia atrás.

Posa una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza, entre mis orejas.

—Hey. ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te extrañé.

Siempre dice eso, sin importar si solo a pasado un día, o una semana. Aunque la primera vez que me ausenté durante siete días él se veía muy alterado, después se acostumbró.

De todos modos ni siquiera debería estar aquí.

Él me acaricia la cabeza, como si yo fuera un sencillo perro casero, cuando, obviamente, no es así, aunque tampoco soy un lobo. Es decir, ahora mismo sí lo soy pero no es todo lo que soy.

Soy un licántropo.

Sí, un licántropo. Puedo tomar la forma humana o animal a voluntad, pero, como la mayoría de los de mi especie, preferimos nuestro estado más salvaje. Más libre.

Llevo años volviendo a este mismo lugar, a encontrar a este humano, desde que él era un niño pequeño y yo un cachorro.

Los licántropos envejecemos mucho más lento que los humanos, así que él morirá para cuando yo apenas esté entrando en la temprana adultez, y quizá incluso antes.

La vida de los humanos es muy efímera.

Los humanos son una plaga, pero este en particular me agrada, no es agresivo, ni siquiera un poco, y hasta parece tenerme aprecio.

Seguro que él piensa lo mismo de mí. Es gracioso.

Nos conocimos porque las presas escaseaban por aquella época, y mi manada y yo nos estábamos muriendo de hambre. Sabía que no debía alejarme tanto del centro del bosque pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, incluso cuando me estaba muriendo de miedo.

El olor a carne llegó a mi nariz y lo seguí sin pensar. Cuando me di cuenta ya había dado los primeros pasos lejos de la seguridad y cercanía de los árboles.

El hombre era en ese entonces un niño delgaducho, su cabello ya era plateado y lo tenía mucho más largo, le caía a los lados de la cara y por eso creí que era una niña. Me bastó oler un poco mejor para reconocer que me había equivocado y ese no era el caso. Me vio y yo huí de regreso al bosque, internándome otra vez en la maraña de troncos oscuros.  
Él no había hecho otra cosa además de mirarme fijamente, pero sus ojos me dieron miedo, eran demasiado claros.

No comenté nada al respecto con mi familia ni con el resto de la manada.

Pero la situación no mejoró, así que me armé de valor y volví tres días más tarde frente a la casa del niño.

No lo veía por ninguna parte, y me apuré en acercarme, mis ojos buscando un bote de basura.

Y fue cuando lo vi, el niño asomado por la puerta trasera. Di un paso hacia atrás, y él arrojó algo en mi dirección. Salté hacia un lado y estaba por emprender nueva huida cuando el delicioso olor asaltó mi sentido del olfato. Me quedé estático en mi lugar, mis ojos fueron a clavarse al trozo de carne sobre la nieve. No lo pensé, lo tomé entre mis fauces y eché a correr. No me detuve hasta volver con la manada.

Era un pedazo ínfimo para toda una manada, pero cumplí fielmente con las reglas, y me felicitaron por aquella acción.

 _Un cachorro obediente es un probable futuro alfa._

Yo estaba bien con ser un beta, no me creía capaz de cargar con toda la responsabilidad de ser jefe de manada algún día, pero me sentí orgulloso de mi buena disciplina.

Volví un par de veces más, siempre cada tres o cuatro días, y el niño continuó arrojándome comida.

Era muy consciente de que si alguno de mis compañeros me veía sería insensiblemente castigado, pero el riesgo valía la pena con tal de ayudar.

Los tiempos duros pasaron, pero yo continué visitando al niño, solo que ya no aceptaba su comida.

Eventualmente lo entendió y dejó de lanzármela.

El tiempo pasó, los días, los meses, los años.

Nuevos miembros llegaban a la manada, ya fuese de otras tierras o nacidos dentro de la nuestra.

Mi pareja destinada nació tres años antes de que fuera elegido como candidato para futuro alfa.

Todo un honor, un privilegio que pocos llegaban a conocer.

Una oportunidad que yo no deseaba, mas no podía decir algo así, y callé, aceptando sumisamente.

Los entrenamientos a los que fuimos sometidos el resto de candidatos y yo fue arduo, agotador, y gratificado con la adquisición de habilidades jamás imaginadas por mí. Mi fuerza, destreza, agilidad, velocidad, sentido del olfato, de la vista y de la audición se desarrollaron de manera tal que era capaz de oír el más leve movimiento de un conejo a una distancia de medio kilómetro. Era increíble.

Me encantó.

Jamás lo deseé pero, cuando las pruebas llegaron, llegué a las finales sin complicaciones, y derroté a mi último contrincante con una mezcla de salvajismo y excitación.

Y me convertí en el sucesor del alfa que todavía está a la cabeza de la manada a la que pertenezco.

Sin embargo, mis visitas al niño que ya se había convertido en un joven prosiguieron, y el mismo cada vez tomaba más valor para acercarse a mí, pero nunca el suficiente para tocarme.

Hasta que un día reunió el suficiente para plantarse frente a mí, sin temblar, y tocar el punto medio entre mis orejas.

Ese mismo día nació mi pareja destinada.

Por alguna razón no me alegré al enterarme de la noticia cuando volví con mi manada.

Mi pareja destinada es un lobo blanco, mientras yo soy un lobo negro. Los sabios dicen que es el mejor contraste, y que rara vez se ve, sobre todo entre dos machos.

Quiero a mi pareja destinada, pero es más amor fraternal que del tipo con el que deseas tener cachorros.

Aún así eso no tiene importancia, el destino está escrito y cuando mi pareja llegue a la edad de merecer contraeremos matrimonio y en unos meses estará esperando nuestra primera camada.

—Oyeeee.~~ —El humano agita su mano frente a mi rostro, y yo parpadeo— ¿Oíste lo que te dije?

Niego con la cabeza.

Infla las mejillas y yo agito las orejas.

—Mañana me voy de viaje, en avión. —Alza los brazos—. Son estos objetos con alas pero que no son pájaros, no tienen vida y a algunas personas no les gustan. — Ríe. — ¡Pero a mí sí! Viajaré en clase ejecutiva así que me darán rica comida.~ — Me lanza una mirada extraña, y su sonrisa se ladea. — ¡Quizá hasta pueda traerte un poco cuando regrese!

No entiendo porqué haría algo así, yo puedo cazar mi propio alimento.

Niego con la cabeza.

—¿No quieres? — Se sienta del todo, y suspira. — Pero de verdad es muy _muy_ rica.

Parpadeo.

—Bueno, bueno, ya. No te pongas agresivo.

Parpadeo otra vez.

Él ríe.

— Sí, de acuerdo, no me andaré con dramas hoy.

Asiento.

Vuelve a reír, y toca mi nariz con su índice, está frío.

Resoplo.

—Ups. Lo siento.~

Niego con la cabeza.

—¡Qué bien me conoces! ¡Ah, te voy a extrañar!

Entonces pasa algo inesperado.

Él me abraza.

Sus brazos rodean el inicio de mi lomo y me atrae hacia su cuerpo. Su respiración cálida contra mi pelaje me hace estremecer. Pero no me tenso.

—¿Vas a extrañarme?

Cierro los ojos.

 _No tienes idea de cuánto._

Él permanece callado por largos segundos.

—¿Mucho de demasiado?

 _Mucho de más que demasiado._

Su mano acaricia mi lomo.

—¿Acabas de responderme vía telepatía?

 _¿De qué estás hablando?_

Él grita, y yo retrocedo con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora.

—¡Puedes hablarme por telepatía!

No sé de lo que está hablando, pero está muy alterado, y podría ser peligroso, así que decido irme.

—¡No, espera! ¡Hazlo de nuevo!

Lo ignoro, igual que el resto de sus gritos.

¿Telepatía? Los licántropos solo nos comunicaciones de ese modo entre nosotros.

Asumo que se le ha pasado el ataque de locura momentánea, y vuelvo al día siguiente, más temprano de lo habitual, porque dijo que viajaría.

Lo encuentro sentado frente al bosque, mucho más cerca de lo habitual, y parpadeo.

Sus ojos azules encuentran los míos, de color marrón rojizo, y sonríe.

—¡Viniste!

¿Esperaba que no lo hiciera?

Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, extiende los brazos en mi dirección, y yo me quedo quieto.

—¡Vamos! Viajo en unas horas, ¿abrazo de despedida?

No me muevo.

—¡Abrazo de despedida!

Retrocedo.

—¿Por favor?

Está actuando extraño.

Doy otro paso hacia atrás.

Él baja los brazos.

Sopeso la idea.

Una semana son siete días, siete días en los que usaré este tiempo perdido en algo productivo, así que decido que está bien, aunque no bajo la guardia.

Avanzo los dos pasos que retrocedí y me voy de largo hasta estar a uno solo de distancia del peliplata.

—¡Sí! — Él exclama, y se abalanza sobre mi justo como hizo ayer. — ¡Eres tan cálido y suavecito!

Gruño.

—¡Y malhumorado!

 _No lo soy, pero soy un lobo ahora mismo, ni siquiera en mi yo humano estaría feliz de ser llamado "suavecito"._

 _—_ ¡Tan lindo!

 _¡No soy lindo!_

—¡Seguro que si te empaparas y luego sacudieras para secarte te esponjarías, jaja!

 _Bueno, de hecho, eso sí es cierto. Ya me ha pasado cuando voy a casar al lago en las estaciones más cálidas._

 _—_ Creo que voy a traerte algo de comida de avión a las finales.~

 _No es necesario. Soy perfectamente capaz de conseguir mi propia comida, mucho más fresca que la que tú podrías conseguir a menos que supieras cazar._

 _—_ Aunque tú sabes cazar...

 _Es lo que te digo. Se me da muy muy bien._

 _—_ Justo ahora me pregunto porqué sigues viniendo si ya no me necesitas.

 _Ni yo mismo lo sé._

 _—_ Pero sea por la razón que sea, me alegra mucho que continúes haciéndolo, ¿sabes?

 _Ahora lo sé, aunque ya lo imaginaba._

 _—_ Me he acostumbrado tanto a tenerte en mi vida que no sé qué haré toda una semana sin poder tocarte.

 _Existen los recuerdos._

—Voy a tomarte fotos cuando menos te lo esperes.

 _Ahora conozco tus intensiones y no permitiré que eso suceda._

—¡Las enmarcaré y colgaré en la pared de mi sala con la leyenda de tu nombre al pie del marco!

 _Pero si no sabes mi nombre, me llamas de esa forma tan ridícula, cuando mi nombre es tan sencillo, a mí me gusta._

 _—_ Sip, tu nombre en letras negras y elegantes.

 _Escribe_ _I._

—¿Qué opinas de la idea?

 _Es terrible. No lo hagas._

Se ríe.

—Parece que no te entusiasma demasiado, ¿eh?

 _Ni un poco._

—De todos modos lo haré.~

 _Ya lo sé. Eres un humano, después de todo._

—Un pequeño capricho no hace mal de vez en cuando.~

 _Pero los humanos no solo son caprichosos, son malos, son crueles. Son un virus._

Él frunce el ceño.

—No sé qué hora es. No puedo hacerme tarde.

Me suelta y se pone de pie.

Me quedo quieto viendo cómo se aleja.

De pronto, parece recordar algo, y gira sobre sus talones, regresando velozmente. Se deja caer de rodillas y vuelve a abrazarme.

—¿Te agrado?

 _Sí._

—¿Te agrada la humanidad?

 _No._

— Yo soy parte de la humanidad.

 _Lo sé._

—Soy _parte de ellos_. Y, ¿te agrado?

 _Eres diferente._

Se aleja un poco, pero no me suelta.

—Todos los humanos somos diferentes. — Sonríe, ¿ _qué está diciendo?_ — Y si tú también tienes parte humana, quisiera verla, Yuuri.

La alarma se enciende en mi cabeza al escuchar mi nombre. Mi _verdadero_ nombre.

Me retuerzo entre sus brazos y consigo liberarme.

Él alarga una mano hacia mí, pero ya es tarde, he echado a correr bosque adentro.

Y no voy a volver.

* * *

 _Porque amo a morir a los lobos y a los hombres lobo también._

 _Gracias por leer. 3_


End file.
